Conventional cochlear implant systems include various components configured to be implanted within a patient (e.g., a cochlear implant, an antenna, and an electrode lead) and various components configured to be located external to the patient (e.g., a sound processor, a battery, and a microphone). Unfortunately, the external components of a conventional cochlear implant system are often relatively large, bulky, and aesthetically unpleasing. Hence, various partially and fully implantable cochlear implant systems have been described in which the sound processor and/or one or more other components typically located external to the patient (i.e., the battery and/or the microphone) are also implanted within the patient. In these configurations, the patient may enjoy cochlear implant functionality with little or no externally located components for various periods throughout the day.
Unfortunately, certain implanted components, such as a battery, need to be replaced periodically to ensure proper functionality of the cochlear implant system. Such periodic replacement of one or more implanted components would typically require a patient to undergo a surgical procedure in which all of the already implanted components of the conventional cochlear implant system are replaced with the new fully implantable cochlear implant system components. In addition to being invasive and costly, this surgical procedure could potentially cause damage to one or more of the patient's auditory structures and thereby negate any benefits that could be provided by the fully implantable cochlear implant system.
Certain implantable systems (e.g., cardiac rhythm management and pain management systems) provide for replacement of implantable batteries by utilizing modular connectors to connect the implantable batteries to other system components. Such modular connectors transfer power from an implantable battery to other system components via a direct galvanic connection between separate metal contacts. While such connectors allow for removal and replacement of an implantable battery independent of other implantable components, there exists a potential for moisture from an internal patient environment to come in contact with the metal contacts of the connectors. Moisture contacting the metal contacts of the connectors can compromise the direct connection between the connector components, thereby reducing or eliminating the transfer of power from the implantable battery to the rest of the implantable system. Moreover, moisture contacting the metal contacts of the connector may present a hazard to the patient, as current may leak into the internal patient environment causing irritation and/or damage to sensitive tissues and organs.